


Capture

by katsudonvik



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, Character Death(s), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, Smut, Usage of Drugs and Alcohol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katsudonvik/pseuds/katsudonvik
Summary: Yuuri is a young freelance photographer who will do just about anything to capture images of illicit or questionable activities. He strives to expose the real monsters out there, those who disguise themselves as white little lambs. A perfect example being Viktor Nikiforov.What happens when his passion for his career is exactly what traps him in the world his camera captures?Between trying to escape the mayhem he has accidently stepped foot in, and fooling himself out of dangerous emotions, who knows what Yuuri’s future will bring about.[The content of this story isn't for everyone. It will contain sensitive topics for none of our characters are innocent and they are all twisted in one way or another.By no means am I glorifying the things they do and/or say. ]





	Capture

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this happened because I was inspired by the manga You're my loveprize in Viewfinder  
> Now, this story won't be the same as the manga but it will have some similarites here and there but there won't be as much they're very little tbh.
> 
> Ps. I already had this story in this site but took it down due to so but so many typos and just me being a newbie, but, months have passed by and I like to think that I’ve improved. 
> 
> Story was previously called Radar but decided to change it to Capture

**Character Introduction**

 

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** _23 years old. Specializes in criminal inverstigation, freelance photographer. (Think of Netflix’s Jessica Jones) While he’s very young for such area of expertise, his resume dates back to 5 years. Many people hate to admit the impact such a “child” like him has made when it comes to exposing people, it has caused for him to be hated. Yuuri is more of a street smart kind of person._

 

 **Viktor Nikiforov:** _31 years old. On the surface, he’s a smart businessman who also happens to be a favorite amongst other businessmen due to his many donations. Created A/E (Agape/Eros) which is a well known company worldwide. All of this is nothing but an image so people wouldn’t suspect him. Underneath all these facade, Viktor is a powerful figure in the underworld being #1 in both drugs and weapons. Nothing gets passed him. He has locations in many places such as: Japan, Russian, The states, Mexico, Italy, Switzerland and many more._ _  
_

 

 **Phichit Chulanont:** _23 years old. Works at Cialdini thanks to his uncle/founder of Cialdini. Is very persistent hence, why he convinced his uncle to hire him. Is best friends with Yuuri and has a secret of his own, one that would anger Yuuri._

 

**_(more characters to be added_ **

**_as the story goes)_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to post a chapter every week so let’s hope I don’t procrastinate.


End file.
